


Fall from Grace

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Community: femslash100, Depressing, F/F, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I stood up for myself,” Susan said, her voice no longer shy.  “<i>You</i> got caught.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Figueroa/Fischer - discipline.

Susan didn’t normally go to dive bars, but then again, she’d just blown another job interview by saying she worked at Litchfield—apparently, they wanted someone less “hardened” to work night security at an elementary school. 

She even wore her nice blouse and sweetest smile.

There were no nice blouses or sweet smiles at the bar—it was all rum and coke, flirty grins, and tipsy stumbling to the crowded restroom.  And she barely recognized Natalie Figueroa behind the bar.  Few women were that tall in flats, though.  _Ugly_ flats, to be more specific—the black plastic kind waitresses wore.  Her hair was tied up in a messy knot as she wiped down glasses and fake-smiled at patrons.  Her wedding ring was gone.

“Natalie,” Susan said, leaning over the bar. 

“Fischer,” she answered without looking up, voice dull and void of sarcasm.  “I see we’ve both sunk pretty fucking low.”

“We can sink lower,” Susan said with a shrug, and had Fig pressed up against the graffiti-scrawled bathroom stall in no less than twenty minutes, her hand shoved down Fig’s cheap uniform pants. 

“We just had to get caught,” Fig gasped, hands winding in Susan’s hair.

“I stood up for myself,” Susan said, her voice no longer shy.  “ _You_ got caught.”  She slid her fingers past the waistband of Fig’s underwear and crooked them inside of her too-dry cunt, ignoring the girl vomiting in the next stall.  _This is your punishment,_ she thought, and pressed her forehead against Fig’s sternum.


End file.
